


Realities and Illusions

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito asks Kakashi if he's happy with his life.Day 8 // Betrayal
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Realities and Illusions

Obito made a sound as he smiled, watching Kakashi take off his shoes after mumbling “I’m home.” He liked to see him after a long day of work.

“Welcome back,” he said, propping up his chin on his hand. 

Kakashi untied his headband, tossing it on the table and shook off his flak vest. He considered putting away the kunai knives and shuriken hidden in his pockets but decided to plop down on the couch instead.

“How was your day?” Obito asked with amusement in his voice. Kakashi looked tired, sure, but not unhappy.

“Those kids will be the death of me,” the silver-haired man sighed and shook his head. “Minato-sensei’s kid keeps bickering with the Uchiha boy. And the girl’s too aggressive, it’s so uncute.”

“Sounds like you really got the short end of the stick when it comes to this batch.”

Kakashi only chuckled in response. They stared at each other in silence for a while, grey meeting red. Obito slightly narrowed his eye, studying Kakashi’s posture closely.

He was so relaxed, not a trace of tension in his muscles. Even after days of S-ranked missions, Kakashi would be capable of staying alert in case of danger. But right now, there was no need to do so. He was home, in the company of his best friend. Obito thought it was adorable how much Kakashi trusted him.

Even the expression he was making now. Obito could see the outline of Kakashi’s mouth through the black fabric and knew he was smiling. The genuine kind of a smile that reached Kakashi’s both eyes, whether they were open or closed. 

“Hey, Kakashi,” Obito called out, slowly getting up from the floor. He’d been waiting by the table for too long.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow with curiosity, watching Obito approach him. “What’s up?”

Obito stopped right in front of him, casting a shadow over the couch as the lamp was obstructed by his head now. 

“Are you… happy?”

Kakashi let out a small laugh. “What?”

“We’ve been living together for a while, falling into this routine of domesticity. You okay with it? Don’t you want… More?”

It was Kakashi’s turn to get up and he took one of Obito’s hands into both of his. 

“Of course I’m happy, Obito. Don’t worry about it.” His eyes showed the sort of kindness Kakashi didn’t dare to bestow upon anyone else. “I’ve got everything I want right here.”

Obito raised his right hand towards Kakashi’s cheek, caressing it lightly with his fingers. This kind of an answer, it was so typical of Kakashi. 

“Right. You’re satisfied with this life.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Kakashi chuckled again. Obito’s doubts seemed to amuse him. But Obito couldn’t blame him. How could he know everything, when Obito had disguised it so perfectly?

His hand slid down Kakashi’s neck, over his shoulder and stopped on his chest. He took a deep breath, the irritation settling in him. 

“Because you should know better.”

Without a sign, a rod shot out of the palm of his hand, piercing through Kakashi’s body instantaneously. The silver-haired man can’t have seen it coming. His eyes were wide open as he stared at Obito in fear. He wanted to breathe in but only managed to cough up blood.

“I’m disappointed, Kakashi.” Obito’s voice was now cold, emotionless. Just how he felt. “What happened to your claims of not giving up on reality? Of not being happy or satisfied with a fake dream?”

Kakashi was clutching Obito’s sleeves, his fingers gripping with the strength that was slowly leaving his body. He wanted to say something but couldn’t even find proper words. His eyes alone showed how betrayed he felt. But Obito would find it laughable, he was the one feeling truly betrayed there.

“You’re just a liar like everybody else,” he breathed into Kakashi’s ear. “You couldn’t even live up to your own words. But you never did, anyway. I should’ve learned earlier that you never keep your promises.”

As the rod retracted back into his hand, Obito watched Kakashi slump down and fall to his knees. With his heart left with a gaping hole in it, he wouldn’t have much time left. Blood quickly seeped out of the wound and out of his mouth. Obito wondered if Kakashi would even pull down his mask or choke on his own blood. 

Not that it mattered. He was watching him die either way. 

“This is the last time you’ve disappointed me, Kakashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> :') pls dont kill me
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
